This application requests support for a research design and methodology conference addressing methodological and technical issues in health survey research methods. Objectives are: (1) identify and stimulate research in key areas; (2) bring unpublished scientified and technical work to the attention of professionals; (3) suggest and recommend new areas of research needs; (4) publish a monograph of proceedings for wide distribution to survey researchers, users of survey data in the health field, and policy-makers and funding agencies in the health field.